Pokemon Crimson Sunset
by Pokemon Gender Change
Summary: Young Ash Ketchum has a simple dream to become a girl, as he reveals his secret to his mother, his journey begins, follow Ash's journey in a way you have never seen it before
1. Chapter 1 - Ash to Ashley!

The 25th of August, the day every boy and girl around Kanto dream about throughout their first years of life, the day they receive their Trainer identification and are allowed to official challenge for gym badges, those how originate from Pallet town head over to Professor Oak's, the esteemed researcher would give them a starter Pokemon, a more domesticated version of their wild counterpart, but you needed to send the Professor a second copy of the forms you would have sent to the Pokemon League, in order to allow the Professor to arrange for a Pokedex or 'Dexter' to be delivered and Trainer data to be applied, personalising it for the new trainer, the children of Pallet town were excited except one, his name; Ash Ketchum.

Ash had desires he had kept to himself, to be a girl, saying he dreamed of it was a understatement, he had taken an extra form where he took a picture of himself as a girl named Ashley in a blonde wig which covered his dark spiked hair, and a dress with socks stuffed under his mother's bra in a attempt to make a bust for himself, seeing as he was rather slim, he could pull off a somewhat realistic female impression with his voice not going through puberty yet he could pull off a girl's voice with ease, so he did, he would sit there at night talking to himself in a girl's voice, describing "Ashley's" day in detail, his secret was something he had hidden but had decided he would reveal to his mother on the day his journey would begin, after all the idea was to learn more about yourself and your Pokemon partners so Ash figured why not, if his mother (Delia) flipped he wouldn't have to come back for a while and he could cross dress around the region, he had a few female items of clothing he had amassed from leftovers, pulling the dress up over a Luvdisc panties and bra, he slipped the blonde wig back on and headed downstairs...

Ash took some steps down hearing his heart almost break through his chest as he walked over to his mother who was sitting at the table, she took one look and smiled;

'Mum I've always wanted to be a girl, and I figured today would be the best day to tell you' he whimpered, biting his lip as she looked at him, she gave him that reassuring smile he had become accustomed to by now, simply saying;

'I know, I found the form you kept and figured it would be like my Ash to tell me today, I've already called an old friend at the surgery, and he has told me he can fit us in today and as long as you don't mind, they can change you today, the only worry is that it isn't surgery as much, it is nanobots which are rather untested but are theoretically able to change you pretty quickly, all I need is you to say yes and we can head out now' Ash looked at her, smiled and nodded in agreement, as per his mother's request, he changed into a simple shirt and jeans and followed his mother to the local surgery...

As the pair signed in, they were taken to a waiting room, where they waited a couple of minutes, but to Ash seemed to take a lifetime, when they were called in by Doctor Johnston, the pair walked into the room where there was only the three of them, no nurses, no Chansey, only a couple of vials filled with tiny chip like creatures, which Ash assumed were the nanobots, the doctor told Ash the process would be as simple as 'laying back, counting Mareep and he would be out and wake up as Ashley' with a smile he began to count;

'One Mareep'

'Two Mareep'

'Three Mareep'

'Fou...' and he was asleep.

The Doctor told Delia that she would have to leave and wait in the spare room as the nanobots took control, removing the testosterone and replacing it with a overload of oestrogen as his hair changed from his black spiked hair to a soft, blonde hair, falling past his shoulders, as his face softened up, the skin became smooth, all the bumps of pre puberty were removed, his eyes diluted to a honey brown colour, they continued and widened to feminine length, joined by a pair of extending eyelashes at the same time his eyebrows became smaller and thinner, his penis began to shrivel up the tiniest bit as his ball sack receded back into him, changing into their female counterparts, then his chest began to bulge the tiniest bit, looking like the budding breasts he would be expected to have at his age, his mind remained relatively unchanged as he was rather effeminate to begin with, his legs lost all the hair he was starting to grow and his nails grew out as his body shrank from his 5'9 frame to around 5'6. Ash layed there, as his mother was called in to see her new daughter...

Delia walked in and knew it was Ash, but clearly a girl at this point, but he was still her Ash, as he came round to consciousness, Delia gripped her new daughter whispering;

'I always wanted a daughter, now I have a very beautiful one' she kissed Ash on his forehead as he sat up, taking in his soft hair and effeminate body, he spoke in a soft feminine tone

'Hey mum, is it over?' he began to cry with joy as he felt his hair some more, the Doctor came back in and told the pair

'The nanobots have pumped you with more oestrogen then most girls your age would have, so you will probably develop quicker, the only difference is that your penis will take a couple of months to fully go, but for now it is almost impossible for anyone else to notice unless they see you having a bath or shower, so you should be great until then, and nobody should find you out, understood?' Ash and Delia nodded in understanding and Ash was discharged and the pair headed back to their house, Ash was desperate to get a Pokemon as he still wanted to go on his journey, but the Doctor had insisted he rested for that day to allow the bots to have effect, Ash was expecting a fight to sleep, instead he fell asleep instantly, dreaming about being a Pokemon master, as a girl, finally...


	2. Chapter 2 - The Journey Begins!

Ash, now Ashley woke up the next morning, his face covered with his new blonde hair, brushing it away, he remembered just what exactly had happened the day before, the nanobots were nearly finished and soon they would be flushed out of his body letting nature fully remove his penis making him fully female. He slowly got out of bed and walked towards the door, in the same plain white shirt and shorts he had gone into the surgery with the day before, this time however they were baggy something he didn't mind at all. He walked into the kitchen where he noticed a bag of clothes with the note;

'Ashley- I have gone to get the Professor who wanted to come over, we should be back for about 10:30, please be dressed and look presentable please. Love mum xx'

The name Ashley still made her happy, no that was a understatement, he was ecstatic at being called that, but the thought of someone like Oak who he had known for years coming over certainly was a worrying thought for him, regardless he picked up the bag and pulled out the items of clothing that turned out to be a short skirt and a crop top, Ash giggled with excitement at the new clothes and underneath, a training bra with Pokeballs covering his chest, and his panties were just a plain red, he slipped them on before sliding the skirt over his smooth feminine legs, allowing for the breeze to be taken up to his shrinking crotch, then came the bra, his new figure allowed for him to clip the bra over his budding breasts, as he found the final accessory, a flower band for his blonde hair, he put it onto his head instead of the Pokemon League cap that his mother had won for him, he thought he was done until he found the last suprise, nail varnish, Ash squealed with joy and quickly coated his nails in a bright pink, highlighting his femininity as he went upstairs to the bathroom, he notice his penis was basically gone, the tiniest remain of it was left, not even a bulge, if anyone saw him in any clothing, even panties they would assume he had always been a girl...

'Ashley we are home' Delia called, followed by the Professor, who was carrying a bag of goods to give to Ash, soon the sound of pump shoes were heard as Ash made his way down the stairs to the shock of Professor Oak;

'You look... effeminate?' this was the first time Ash had seen him lost for words and didn't know how to reply, so he looked at him waiting on a explanation of some sorts, instead he simply smiled and said 'I bet you will make a fine young lady, and because you changed so early, I didn't have to report it to the League, so it will remain between the three of us and the Doctor... the thought of this made Ash very happy, and Oak began on the reason for him coming

'Now, as you were in surgery yesterday and missed out, I have to tell you I'm out of Pokemon...' Ash felt tears swelling up as he had come to the realisation he would have to wait another year until Oak noticed the tears, pulled Ash in and whispered 'I have one left, but its not a starter Pokemon...' Ash interrupted with a squeal of joy and repeated several times 'I'll take it!' Oak reached into his lab coat and pulled out a Pokeball, it seemed different, it had a spark on it, the Pokemon jumped out of the ball itself, shouting 'Pika!' Ash immediately jumped over to it, amazed by its cuteness and hugged it, Oak laughed and grabbed his bag and pulled out a pink Pokedex and handed it to Ash and said 'scan the Pikachu rather then me tell you about it' he nodded and opened the screen, a feminine voice explained 'Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks' Ash then tried to put it back into its ball, but it refused, Ash realised that it didn't want to be held captive and said 'you could sit on my shoulder if you would like' Pikachu nodded and hopped onto his shoulder, rubbing his cheek against Ash, causing Oak to be surprised 'I have never seen a Pikachu take to someone so much before, you must be really special Ashley' the use of his girl name meant so much to him as Oak handed him 5 Pokeballs and told him he should head to Pewter City to challenge for his first badge, he nodded and left his house saying goodbye to his mother and hugged Oak thanking him for the gifts and left with Pikachu on his shoulder.

As the pair left Pallet town onto route 1, Ash soon realised just how lucky he had been, he had the girl's body he dreamed of and his partner was so strong, not to mention cute! As Ash beat another Pidgey, he realised that he should try to catch a Pokemon, Ash didn't really know what to catch, should he go by power or cuteness? Or try for both like Pikachu? He wasn't really sure, but what he did know was that he needed 6 Pokemon to challenge the League, when he walked into a opening where he saw a orange haired girl, this was his first test, he knew he was at this point basically a girl with the body to match, but still this was his first interaction with anyone as Ashley, thankfully she started the conversation;

'Excuse me miss, do you want to battle?' the words sparked something in Ash who accepted but warned

'I've only just started on my journey though' the orange haired girl reassuringly smiled

'We have all got to start somewhere! I'm Misty by the way' Ash smiled, this Misty seemed nice

'I'm Ashley, nice to meet you!' Misty cleared her bag and bike and fishing setup to make a impromptu battlefield and said 'I guess you only have that Pikachu?' Ash nodded as she said 'OK then, we will have a one on one battle!'

'Come on out, Goldeen!' Ash quickly pulled out Dexter and scanned Goldeen 'Goldeen is a very beautiful Pokémon with fins that billow elegantly in water. However, don't let your guard down around this Pokémon—it could ram you powerfully with its horn' Ash knew to be careful, but he knew that Pikachu could handle it and sent him in.

'Ashley, you can have the first move' she winked at him.

'Thanks! Pikachu use Thunder Wave!' the mouse sent a powerful wave of electricity paralysing the Goldeen 'Smart move Ashley! Goldeen use megahorn!' Goldeen was paralysed and couldn't move.

'Pikachu use quick attack to surround Goldeen and use thunderbolt at the same time!' it was a genius move from Ash, it had just come to him out of nowhere but it worked, frying Goldeen, knocking it out winning him the battle.

'That was great Ashley!' she smiled, clearly impressed by Ash's skill walked over congratulating him on the win and offered to make the pair some lunch to which Ash agreed, as they were eating Misty explained that she was one of four sisters who ran the Cerulean City gym and that Ash had impressed her massively and said 'You have such a perfect battle style you are so pretty and you have such a cute battle stance not to mention your Pikachu seems to adore you, I have to ask, can I come with you and help you learn more about Pokemon as a whole, if its OK with you...' Ash nodded in agreement and the pair hugged as they packed up together and headed to Viridian City...


	3. Chapter 3- Viridian City!

Ash couldn't believe his luck, after barley 3 days of being a girl, he had a above normal strength starter Pokemon in Pikachu, a healthy start to his womanhood and journey, not to mention his new friend and travelling partner; Misty. Ash was still facing several teething issues with being a girl, using the bathroom whilst still standing up or not using the proper female mannerisms yet he was still embracing the changes, something he was determined to transfer along to his female body from his male mind. Yet he was loving every minute of it, even walking his feminine hips swayed reminding him of just how lucky he was to be in this body, his thoughts were broken by Pikachu who rubbed his cheek against Ash's checking to see if its master was OK.

Ash nodded and told Misty that he was daydreaming, before Misty re-affirmed what he already knew

'You know Ashley, its great that you can win with Pikachu but you need to catch something else' Ash nodded in agreement, adding 'hopefully I can catch a couple before we reach Pewter City!' his enthusiasm was infectious Misty found herself feeling just as fired up from Ash's response as he was, the pair headed through route 1, discussing a variety of things from Pikachu to makeup, Ash couldn't believe Misty hadn't seen through his lack of knowledge, maybe she did but Ash didn't mind as the pair walked into Viridian City, Misty informed Ash that; 'Pokemon centre's allow for trainers to spend time in a room for them to rest up instead of camping out, and the best bit? Its all free! We can sleep whilst our Pokemon get the best health checks they could ask for!' Ash knew they healed Pokemon for free, but spend the night, that was better then camping for certain.

As the pair entered the Pokemon Centre, they were greeted by Nurse Joy and her Chansey, Misty asked Ash if he didn't mind waiting for her to call her sisters and make sure the gym was OK, at this point Ash realised he should call his mother and Oak, just to inform them he had made it to Viridian City in good shape, he decided to call Delia first, she picked up almost instantly;

'Hey Ashley! How are you doing? Are you keeping on track of washing your clothes and changing your panties and bra? How's Pikachu doing?' the questions forced a blush onto Ash's cheeks at the mention of his female garments, he smiled at the thought of them, he answered all the questions quickly 'Yes, I'm washing them all and changing every day, Pikachu is fantastic as well and we are doing great, I've even got a travelling partner called Misty, so yeah everything is going great.' Pikachu chirped in with a happy 'Cha' Delia smiled at the thought of her son turned daughter doing so well, and let Ash call Professor Oak.

Misty noticed he was about to call Professor Oak and asked if she could be with him when he makes the call which he didn't mind and Oak picked up the phone, understanding instantly that Ash hadn't told Misty his secret and played along; 'Hi Ashley, how is the Pokedex coming? Gary has already gotten 2 badges and caught 17 Pokemon!' Ash was annoyed at his rival's success, but remembered he didn't know Ash was now a girl, Misty unexpectedly piped in 'I battled a Gary from Pallet Town, he started with Squirtle, I beat him though unlike Ashley' Ash smiled at the thought of doing something Gary couldn't and he had the type advantage over his rival, some good news about his rival for once.

As the call ended, Ash and Misty went to their room, two single beds and a bathroom for them to share, Ash headed in first, changing into a frilly pink pyjama set with Luvdisc on it, as Ash came back into the room, Misty went back into the bathroom, changing into her bra and panties and fell asleep instantly, Pikachu curled up on Ash's chest, a pressure that he never felt before, his budding breasts holding Pikachu's weight, something he never imagined would actually happen to him as he finally came close to sleeping, he heard a explosion, Misty shot out of bed and joined by Misty in rushing downstairs where they saw the issue, two people, a man and a woman were joined by a Meowth, who were destroying the machinery in a attempt to distract Nurse Joy from the stealing of other trainers Pokemon, Ash and Misty caught them, initiating a double battle.

'Don't worry Ashley, we can win this!' Ash nodded in agreement and sent out Pikachu assisted by Misty's Staryu, against the opposing Koffing and Ekans;

'Pikachu use thundershock!' The electric mouse's shock hit ekans perfectly sending it backwards into the wall, Misty swiftly followed it up with 'Swift attack Staryu!' making strong contact again taking the ekans out leaving the koffing whose smog poisoned Staryu.

'Pikachu, use quick attack and bounce off the wall into koffing!' Ash knew this would work, doing a quick pirouette to pre celebrate, a feminine move for a boy who had nearly turned fully into a girl, something Ash couldn't quite believe. As koffing was knocked out, Ash and Misty hugged each other, they had cornered the unknown assailants, allowing the officer to arrest them, thanking the young girls and let them go to bed, happy in their success, something the local papers would certainley milk, they slept well that night, ready for the new day that approached!

Misty noticed he was about to call Professor Oak and asked if she could be with him when he makes the call which he didn't mind


	4. Chapter 4- Shopping!

Oak picked up the phone, understanding instantly that Ash hadn't told Misty his secret and played along; 'Hi Ashley, how is the Pokedex coming? Gary has already gotten 2 badges and caught 17 Pokemon!' Ash was annoyed at his rival's success, but remembered he didn't know Ash was now a girl, Misty unexpectedly piped in 'I battled a Gary from Pallet Town, he started with Squirtle, I beat him though unlike Ashley' Ash smiled at the thought of doing something Gary couldn't and he had the type advantage over his rival, some good news about his rival for once.

As the call ended, Ash and Misty went to their room, two single beds and a bathroom for them to share, Ash headed in first, changing into a frilly pink pyjama set with Luvdisc on it, as Ash came back into the room, Misty went back into the bathroom, changing into her bra and panties and fell asleep instantly, Pikachu curled up on Ash's chest, a pressure that he never felt before, his budding breasts holding Pikachu's weight, something he never imagined would actually happen to him as he finally came close to sleeping, he heard a explosion, Misty shot out of bed and joined by Misty in rushing downstairs where they saw the issue, two people, a man and a woman were joined by a Meowth, who were destroying the machinery in a attempt to distract Nurse Joy from the stealing of other trainers Pokemon, Ash and Misty caught them, initiating a double battle.

'Don't worry Ashley, we can win this!' Ash nodded in agreement and sent out Pikachu assisted by Misty's Staryu, against the opposing Koffing and Ekans;

'Pikachu use thundershock!' The electric mouse's shock hit ekans perfectly sending it backwards into the wall, Misty swiftly followed it up with 'Swift attack Staryu!' making strong contact again taking the ekans out leaving the koffing whose smog poisoned Staryu.

'Pikachu, use quick attack and bounce off the wall into koffing!' Ash knew this would work, doing a quick pirouette to pre celebrate, a feminine move for a boy who had nearly turned fully into a girl, something Ash couldn't quite believe. As koffing was knocked out, Ash and Misty hugged each other, they had cornered the unknown assailants, allowing the officer to arrest them, thanking the young girls and let them go to bed, happy in their success, something the local papers would certainly milk, they slept well that night, ready for the new day that approached!

The following morning, Ash got out of bed and to his suprise, Misty had already gotten out of bed and was dressed, watching t.v looked back at him and smiled at him, noting;

'Ashley, you are so adorable when you wake up!' Ash blushed, noticing that his blonde hair was a mess, the thought of being adorable made his cheeks blush, undoubtedly making him look even cuter then before, Pikachu had also gone and laid with Misty whilst its trainer rested after a long night.

'So, do you want to stay in Viridian City and rest today and do some shopping or do you want to head out to the forest and try and get to Pewter City by nightfall?' Misty's options both seemed very good to Ash, who wanted to spend a day adjusting to being a girl in a city, as he figured it would be easier to be a girl in the wild when nobody took any notice, so he told Misty;

'I think we should do some shopping, taking a break can't hurt!' her smile made Misty smile, it was infectious as Misty advised Ash he should get dressed so they can go get breakfast in the Pokemon Centre's canteen.

Ash looked into his bag, noticing the only outfit he had left was a orange dress, it was a little frilly, and red pumps, a outfit that his mother chose under the guise of it being a extremely feminine outfit. 'Well it's a good thing we are going shopping today with that outfit on!' she laughed at her joke before continuing 'but you do look amazing in it! I wish I could pull off a orange dress' the sad expression on her face made Ash sure she wasn't having a joke at his expense, Ash cheered her up simply adding 'I bet you look good in anything!' the harmless comment made Misty instantly feel better.

The pair headed down towards the canteen, Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder, clearly not wanting to waste its energy. They walked over to the buffet, Ash figured since he had been given a fantastic body, he shouldn't ruin it, so he chose carefully, taking a couple pieces of bacon and two sausages before taking a couple of bananas to fill himself up whilst remaining healthy, in contrast, Misty had taken significantly more food then Ash, as well as a bowl of cereal, Ash was amazed and asked; 'how do you keep in such good shape and eat so much?' Misty laughed and informed him that 'when you walk all day for miles, you don't put on the weight' Misty winked at Ash like it was some form of ancient technique shared by the sisterhood he had been initiated into through his transformation, the pair ate in quite, enjoying the food before heading out.

The first few shops the pair went into seemed to be specialised in bras and panties, something Ash never thought he would be doing with anyone, yet alone the female Cerulean City gym leader, it was like heaven for him, taking 4 bras and 4 panties, identical in colour scheme, whether it be pokeball shaped and coloured, or luvdisc covered bras, they were extremely effeminate, despite being a bra and panties, the pair had a good laugh, mostly at the expense of others who they had never knew until they had a joke about them, Ash soon found himself picking up a couple of crop tops and skirts before picking up some suspenders and shorts, a similar style to Misty who he was seeing as a big sister with every passing minute and he loved it, only hoping that she saw him as her little sister, the pair returned to the Pokemon centre with what seemed like almost a new wardrobe by the time they returned, almost filling Ash's bag, with no space for any Pokeballs, regardless the pair went to bed that night ready for their trip into the forest the following day.


	5. Chapter 5 - Into the Forest!

Ash was ready, he knew today was the day that he would be venturing into Viridian forest, despite his fear of bugs, something that he shared with Misty at this point, he wasn't going to let a fear stop him from becoming a Pokemon master. Ash decided that he should dress for the occasion, picking out the light blue denim shorts and crop top that he had brought yesterday and headed out alongside Misty who herself was worrying massively yet alone with the thought of taking another girl through the forest, but she was the Cerulean City gym leader, she could do this!

The pair thanked Nurse Joy who was still extremely grateful for their help regarding the attack of two nights previous. The pair left that morning excited for their venture through the forest. They walked through route 2 on the way to the forest where Ash saw a Pidgey and decided to try and catch it, sending out Pikachu who leaped off his shoulder with electrifying enthusiasm;

'Pikachu, use Thundershock!' the electric mouse listened to him and shocked the pidey, it brushed it off with frightening levels of strength Misty guessed it must be close to evolving already, firing Ash to catch it even more he ordered the same in that girly tone he still hadn't quite come to get used to, Pikachu hit the Pidgey 3 more times before Ash threw the Pokeball, it was a ridiculously stereotypical girly throw, it made Misty laugh before it opened and swallowed Pidgey in, rolling 5 times before stopping, Ash was overcome with joy, he pirouetted and jumped in the air with Pikachu next to him as he held the pokeball up in the air, it was a solid first capture and Misty knew it, walking up and hugging the girl who she could probably get away with calling a best friend or sister at least...

Ash spent the next couple of minutes with Pidgey getting used to it, Ash figured it would be tough getting beaten by a rookie trainer so spent time with it seemed like the best way to help it adjust, so he let it go on his left shoulder whilst Pikachu stayed on his right, with his new lighter body frame, the to Pokemon weighed him down, but he couldn't help himself, they were both just so cute! As the pair walked around for a bit longer, they were approached by a guy who Ash vaguely recognised, he was Indigo, another trainer from Pallet, he must have beaten Ash to one of the starter Pokemon, he didn't even recognise Ash, he walked up and simply said;

'Hey, can I follow you home?' Ash looked blankly at him Misty held in her laughter before he continued; 'because my parents always said to follow my dreams' Ash blushed immensely, he quickly pulled himself together and asked; 'I'm Ashley, do you wanna battle?' he ignored the cheesy pick up line, and got straight to business, Indigo introduced himself and the battle was on;

'Go Bulbasaur' the grass starter came out, perfect chance for Pidgey to battle, Ash sent it out with his typical pirouette. Pidgey came out, Ash used the flying type to his advantage, using gust to hit Bulbasuar two times, knocking it back, before throwing it back a few times, allowing for it to be really weak, before finally hitting it out with another wing attack, a win that Ash cherished, letting out a girly scream before hugging his Pidgey and giving Misty a quick hug, Indigo ran away, stating something about letting him and Professor Oak down by losing to another rookie trainer, Ash and Misty laughed to each other before cooking themselves lunch which consisted of sandwiches and cookies that they had picked up from the Pokemon Centre, when Ash went to get water, he saw something, a egg? he walked over to it, picking it up, compared to his dainty feminine hands, it was huge, he picked it up and walked back to Misty who squealed in joy, neither of them had seen a egg hatch, which allowed for a extreme level of excitement as they pondered what would be in the brown coloured egg as they headed out towards the half way point of the forest marked by a sign and a stall, they were half way to Ash's first gym battle, Pidgey and Pikachu were nearly ready and whatever comes from the egg would certainly make a great addition!


	6. Chapter 6 - Battle for the Badge!

Ash and Misty had left the forest after beating 4 trainers as well as Indigo before, which would normally raise his ego, but Misty had managed to ground him down with the constant reminder that he hasn't one a gym battle yet and that he didn't have any types to beat Brock, the gym leader, when this argument was broken up with the cracking and glowing of the egg that Ash was holding, it began to crack pieces off before it popped open, a fur covered ear came first, before it used its ear to knock off the rest of the egg, leaving a bunny Pokemon, it made a quite cry; 'Bun, buneary' both Ash and Misty were ecstatic with the cuteness of the Pokemon, Ash scanned it and the pink Pokedex informed the pair that Buneary was the 'rabbit Pokemon' and that it's moves were; 'sky uppercut, circle throw and quick attack' Ash was amazed, he had heard of this Pokemon, it came from the Sinnoh region, but why was it in Kanto? he figured he would find out eventually, he understood that the Buneary was seeing him as its mother, something he had always wanted to have, he began to feed it with some berries, before he began to train it, despite Misty's best attempts to input training tips and pretty soon after a couple of battles against Pikachu and Pidgey and one against Misty, he knew his team was ready so they left towards Pewter City...

Ash and Misty walked into the city and were taken aback by the sheer beauty of the city they had arrived in, Ash was desperate to battle this Brock character, but Misty advised that the pair should rest up tonight and make sure that he and his team were ready for tomorrow which Ash decided he should listen to her, especially since she was a gym leader which meant she had seen both type of trainer, those prepared and those not, so he joined her in their room, yet again two single beds and a bathroom, Ash had been taken back by Nurse Joy coming from Viridian to Pewter cities which was explained to him as being from the same family, Misty had joked he had a 'blonde moment' which Ash laughed at before he realised that he was being stupid making the pair both laugh as they headed down to dinner, this time, Ash joined Misty in eating more then they should, after all, they hadn't stopped since Viridian which seemed a age ago.

The pair went to bed that night, Misty again in her bra and panties, Ash went into the bathroom to change again, as he pulled off his shirt, he noticed that those buds had developed into a solid A cup now and his penis had shrunk an inch or so since he last checked, he smiled as he slipped on a new pair of panties, with the luvdisc colours with his bra, now being filled with his bra, a quick development which he loved, before he slipped on a pair of pink and white pants and shirt, another extremely feminine outfit which he loved, falling asleep with Pikachu again which allowed for Ash to snuggle up with him again, something the pair liked which meant that they shared warmth, Misty looked onto the pair happy that they could be comfortable which is something she could never get with a water Pokemon as the pair slept that night, waiting for the gym battle.

Ash woke up the next morning, before Misty, today was the day he would get his first badge, so he had better dress for the occasion, and wore the orange dress he had brought in Viridian and the same red pumps, before straightening his hair and putting on some lipstick and eye shadow, he still couldn't believe it. Misty woke up soon after, impressed with Ash's enthusiasm, the pair ordered up a simple breakfast which they wolfed down before running to the Gym, they walked in and Ash was greeted by the gym aid who asked for his Pokedex which he gave, scanning his trainer registration in, Ash was worried, just in case it came up with Ash... Thankfully, it didn't and the aid wished Ashley good luck as he walked onto the battlefield where Brock was waiting.

'Welcome Ashley, I'm Brock the Gym Leader, I understand this is your first Gym battle, hopefully I don't disappoint you!' Ash smiled and introduced himself and the referee came out and announced the 2 on 2 rule for the battle and Brock sent out his Pokemon;

'Geodude, To battle!' he tossed the ball out revealing the Pokemon, Ash pirouetted and threw out Buneary in that girly manor that he had adapted and used for a while, Misty was worried that Buneary wasn't ready, the battle began...

'Buneary use sky uppercut!' the bunny launched Geodude into the sky before slamming it back into the wall, Ash was dancing with every move, followed swiftly by 'Circle throw' and smashed Geodude again, Buneary certainly was ready, Geodude was out already! Ash hugged Buneary before Brock intruded the joy simply stating; 'Nice, but I'm not going to let you win that easily, Onix go!' the rock snake came out, 'Onix use constrict!' the Pokemon constricted the bunny, this was where the newly born Pokemon could come undone, Ash saw his moment and told buneary to 'use your ears and tickle Onix!' it was the most effeminate move he had ever thought of, but it worked, giving him his chance; 'Use circle throw and then quick attack!' the bunny did the same move again, allowing for the super effective moves to take Onix down, before pounding it a few more times with circle throw and Onix was out cold, Ash had won...

Ash was handed the Boulder badge, and Brock thanked him for a great battle but something seemed to be on his mind which Ash took interest in;

'Hey, what's up?' Brock didn't want to bother the young girl but he felt he could trust her;

'I have never seen a trainer with so much flair and enjoyment' Ash figured that he was going to miss him so asked something he never thought would happen; 'Hey, would you want to come and travel with us?' Brock was ecstatic, he always wanted to travel again, and agreed, travelling with two girls couldn't be bad and agreed to meet them the next day where they would head to Mt. Moon!


	7. Chapter 7- A Pokemon Contest Exhibition!

As Ash left the gym with Misty, knowing that he had won his first badge in the Kanto region, not only that but he had another gym leader travelling with him and Misty, he smiled thinking about all of the training he could do, speaking of his Buneary was amazing, which was made even better seeing as the Pokemon had only just hatched from its egg, think with a little bit of training what he could do with it being fully trained, he smiled to himself before Misty brought him back down to Earth.

'Hey, seeing as we aren't leaving til tomorrow, how about we have a little fun around here, I heard there is a Pokemon Contest on today, if you want to try it out with me?' Ash smiled but he didn't know what a contest was, thankfully, Misty informed him of them; 'They initially started off in the Hoenn region and now Kanto has joined in, basically, you pick a Pokemon for the exhibition round then where you get points given on style and overall aesthetics of you and your team, then you have a battle in a knockout round before the final, the winner gets a ribbon, if you obtain 5 you can go to the Grand Final!'Ash was excited, not only could he show off his femininity but he could win some more battles and get training in at the same time, he agreed instantly, as Misty dragged him off to sign up.

The pair reached the arena, where they both signed up, again Ashley Ketchum was signed in, thankfully without any questions, before the woman asked him; 'would you like to borrow one of our dresses?' Ash smiled and thanked her before going into the changing rooms where he was welcomed by a stylist who took his measurements quickly and threw out 3 dresses; a orange one similar to Ash's own, A blue one and a white one with black trim, the one Ash chose with ease, it complimented his blossoming figure and made him look stunning, Misty took out a pink dress which probably showed off a little too much but the pair were aloud to have 1 Pokemon for performance; Ash chose Buneary and for the battle he chose Pikachu, he was taken to another stylist who braided his hair and applied some make up, removing the basics he had applied earlier, before being taken into a waiting room, he noticed that all of the male participants were looking at him, he knew he was attractive, maybe even more so, but he wasn't expecting this much attention, regardless he was called out to the stage, he walked down the dark corridor, a woman simply said 'good luck Ashley' and he was taken into a lift onto the stage...

The lights blinded his eyes, making him cover it for a moment with his dainty hands, he pulled out his Buneary's Pokeball and flicked his wrist, simply saying 'time to shine Buneary' the bunny popped out and the performance began; 'use circle throw on me' he cried as the Pokemon flipped him up in the air, Ash pulled out a couple of spins and twirls whilst being in the air, something that he could never imagine himself doing, before Buneary caught him, the pair danced on stage, with Buneary flipping itself up from its ears, before the pair finished with a courtesy, allowing for a rapturous applause, ending the exhibition round, Ash was escorted from the stage back down into the waiting room where the results were announced, going by the point system, Ash had won the first round just, his closet competition was Misty and a woman called; Jessilina both had just lost to Ash as the battles were about to commence with the final 8 trainers put into matches.

Ash's first battle was against a boy called Jamie, a blue haired guy who used a Koffing, Ash sent out Pikachu, and the battle commenced;

'Pikachu use Thundershock!' the mouse launched a powerful bolt into Koffing who was quite clearly paralysed from the hit as Jamie tried to respond; 'use toxic!' the gas hit Pikachu poising it, Ash knew he had to win this quickly before the poison got Pikachu and stepped up the gas, telling Pikachu; 'use quick attack, then use thunderbolt again!' a pirouette followed as the mouse took the commands, hitting Koffing before shocking it, both Pokemon were struggling, Jamie took the risk and commanded; 'headbutt!' Ash waited for Koffing to launch itself before crying; 'use quick attack to bounce onto its head before thunder shocking yourself, then use quick attack!' the move was risky, Pikachu launched itself into Koffing before charging itself and smashing Koffing back into the floor, knocking it out, Ash had won the battle and celebrated with a twirl and a handshake with Jamie before heading back into the waiting room, where his next battle was announced; Misty!


End file.
